1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving performance of a web server by predicting Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests and the web server enabling the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, rapid developments are being made in technology related to the World Wide Web, or web, and accordingly, attempts to connect a human being to a machine, a machine to a machine, and a device to a device through the web are ongoing. Also, with the introduction of the web, numerous network communication protocols in an existing computer network are being replaced with web protocols and thus, penetration and influence of the web are expected to be furthered moving forward. In line with such a trend, functions and performance of the web have been extended based on the establishment of web standards, for example, Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) 5 and next generation Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
Also, popularity and propagation of the web leads to a rapid increase of web contents and thus, performance of a web server has become more important than ever. Recently, numerous web servers have been constructed to provide a variety of services. Transmission of the web contents has also increased exponentially compared to past usage. In consideration of the trend described in the foregoing, performance of the web server is expected to be more important in the future.